Hooked up
by buddygirl1004
Summary: The Marauders are fed up with James and Lily's squabbles about how much they dislike eachother, so Padfoot, being the genious he is, cooks up a plan to get them two together, in the dark not really, they just dont know who the other person is! please read


**Summery**

The Marauder/etts are tired of James and Lily's denial so they set them up on a blind date, only there dating in the dark it will be in segments in one chapter since we were too lazy to make it longer and different chapters

Part 1 Padfoot's Idea

We do not own Harry Potter if we did then Remus would of stayed DADA teacher. We also would like to thank RedHal for the use of his OC! You are the best! And we hoped you liked it! This has been sitting in our computer for a while…

"You must admit Lily-flower it was a pretty awesome prank," said James Potter with a smile on his lips.

"It most certainly was not, and don't call me that!" retorted Lily. They were in the Gryffindor common room and of course, James Potter and Lily Evans were having one of their famous fights. The common room was vacant except for James, Lily, and their best friends.

"I'd really wish they'd just snog already," said Melisa Oxford to her friends.

"I know what you mean Mel," said Mel's boyfriend Remus Lupin

"But it will never happen! Those two are too god damn stubborn, well Lily is, James would just love it," said Sirius Black, looking at his best friend.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," said Spica Johnson "she'd never do it, remember, she said she'd rather date the giant squid than James." The four of them laughed.

Just then Sirius eyes lit up like a Christmas tree he said, "guys I have a plan, but James and or Lily may kill us if they find out,"  
"Were all ears, mate," said a very intrigued Remus.

Sirius looked at the girls."Fine, all right! But if this doesn't work it's your neck."

Sirius smiled and the group came closer, their eyes wide as Sirius began to unravel his grand master plan to bring these two lovebirds together.

**Part 2 The Plan**

Lily opened her eyes. It what was winter break most of her friends had gone home including one of her friends Sarah Montgomery who went to spend Christmas with her boyfriend Jonathan Newton. She saw that Spica and Mel were already up.

"Hey Lily, we were wondering when you'd wake up," said a mysteriously cheerful Spica. Odd. Lily thought, She is never this perky in the morning usually we have to dump a buck et of ice water to wake her up.

"What got you so perky this morning Spic?" Lily inquired.

"Oh we just have a surprise for you, think of this as an early Christmas gift," said an equally perky Mel.

"Oh what is it?" inquired Lily

"it's a surprise," stated Spica, "now put this on." She said as she handed Lily jeans, sweater, and a blindfold.

Groggily Lily got up, dressed, and reluctantly put the blind fold on. Spica and Mel held her hand as they walked out the common room. She had no idea what was happening. "Okay Lils, we put a voice changer on you and the person inside also a spell that says you can't say your name. In addition, we have your wand and we have a camera that has been jinxed to work so do not try any funny business. This is us hooking you up." said Spica as she pushed Lily into a room and closed the door. "Lily is so gonna kill us," said Mel "Yes, but on day she'll thank us."

lily turned around and banged on the door "YOU GUYS BETTER LET ME OUT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD ILL HEX YOU SO BAD YOU WONT BE ABLE TO WALK FOR A WEEK!"

"You too huh?" said a voice. It was soft and sweet.

"What?" said Lily. The boy chuckled "My friends said they were trying to hook me up with a girl but I wasn't given a name and I can't say my name or theirs or the girl that I like." he sighed. "Well then I guess were in the same boat then huh?"

"Looks like it,"

"So what house are you in? "

" "Gryffindor, you?" replied the boy.

"Same."

"Cool what year?" "I'm in - ah!" Lily yelped she had received a small shock.

"You okay?" said the voice with worry. "Yea, I'm fine," said Lily, "Guess we can't say our year," he laughed, "Guess not"

behind a two way window the small group were laughing at this. "I give it 10 minutes before they start snoggging," said Sirius. "Count me in!" said the other three.

Things were going smoothly James and Lily was really hitting it off. They were laughing and talking and not fighting at all, Then James reached out blindly and held her hand. Lily blushed; she was actually starting to like this boy. She learned that he wanted to be an Auror, he played Quidditch, and he came from a respective family and was generally well liked. She found herself leaning forward, unknowingly that James was doing the same. Their lips met, and sparks flew. Lily has to admit it was the best kiss she ever had. James was thinking the same thing. Just then, there was a voice "ABOUT TIME YOU TOO!" then another "I'm so glad I thought of this I'm a genius!" "And we have the pictures to prove it too!" "Okay guys take off the blindfold and have the surprise of your life". Lily quickly reached to pull the blindfold off her and saw to her astonishment James Potter. James Potter showed an equal amount of surprise as he saw Lily. He burst out "I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU GUYS FOR THAT-!" but was cut off by Lily standing up and wrapping her arms around James and kissed him. Voices and applause could be heard but they did not care all they saw were each other.

**Part 3 Happy Endings!  
**

The rest of the week went surprisingly well. The rest of the students were in for a surprise when they came home from break and saw James and Lily snoggging on a chair in the common room. There were shouts of excitement. However, the girls took it the hardest some cried when they saw that the handsome James Potter was now off-limits, some kept their hopes high and waited for the break-up, but it never came.

When June came around it was time for the N.E.W.T.S then graduation! Lily and James were sitting by the lack under a tree. They were watching the sunset over the horizon. Tomorrow would they would be graduating Hogwarts, and going on with their lives. James looked down at Lily his hazel eyes meeting her beautiful emerald ones. He spoke, "I love you Lily Evans."

Lily looked up, "I love you too, James Potter."

James smiled and stood up facing Lily. He got down on one knee and spoke, "Lillian Megan Evans, I've loved you since first year, and I've told you that every day. Lily you make me so happy even when it is the gloomiest of days, you make me smile without the sun's rays. Now I realize and everything is clear." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box."So Lily wills you give me then honor of becoming my wife?" and with that James opened the box to reveal a beautiful emerald ring surrounded by diamonds.

Lily was speechless then she spoke "Yes, I will," and with that James captured her lips in a blissful kiss but were oh so rudely disturbed by what must have been the entire castles cheers and applause. They looked up and immediately spotted Dumbledore who just merely winked.

Lily looked at James. "What did you do tell the whole castle you were proposing to me tonight?"

James was equally stunned he replied, "No, the only people I told were Spic, Sara, Mel, Worm tail, Moony, Mistofellies, and Padfoot-PADFOOT! I'm going to kill him-" but Lily's lips on his cut him off.

**The End!**

THANK YOU! See that cute little button down there? Click it and review!


End file.
